


Kid

by Insane1001



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:43:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insane1001/pseuds/Insane1001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl had a kid before the world ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment or kudos if you enjoyed.  
> Also completely my own work so any mistakes of grammar or such are mine.
> 
> Looking for a beta reader(or whatever you call them) to help with this.

Daryl had been 16 when Merle had come home drunk and high two girls one on each arm Daryl had sat up not expecting Merle to throw one of them at him  
“Time for you to become a man baby brother” Daryl stared at Merle before turning to the women who was now sitting in his lap licking her lips staring at him Daryl soon found himself being lead to a room.  
Daryl woke up the next morning alone Merle snoring from the other room, flinching when a door slammed and scrambling to his feet when his dad barged in.

The years passed after that Merle went in and out of Jail and his dad was always drunk or on a bender. 

The day he came back from hunting to find a tiny boy on his step both his dad and Merle were gone his dad drunk most likely in the local Bar and Merle was in Jail doing time for drugs. Daryl had stepped out of the woods blood and dirt covering him a cross bow in one hand and squirrels on a shoulder he had been staring at the ground when he approached the house only looking up at the last minute and stopping in shock at the tiny boy sitting on the steps a back pack next to him and a sheet of paper in his hands.

Daryl never having been in such close contact with such a small human had tried to act as unthreatening as possible while he was approaching crouching down in front of the kid he smiled  
“Hey what you doin out here kid” the kid had looked at him mouth shut eyes wide with fear as he held up the piece of paper to Daryl who grabbed lifting it so it was easier to read  
Name: Hunter Dixon Father: Daryl Dixon  
Mother: Charlotte Noxid    
Date of Birth: 30/08/98

Daryl stopped looking down at the boy he had a kid, that chick Merle had brought back had actually gotten pregnant and he had a kid.

The boy unnerved by his stare hunched into himself bringing his knee’s closer to his chest and burying his head into his arms crouching down again Daryl slowly reached out placing a hand on the kids shoulder gently pausing at the flinch  
“Hunter” the boy looked up eyes wide non-blinking he stared at Daryl a moment before nodding  
“Im your dad Hunter” Daryl murmured the kid continued looking at him  
“Can you tell me how many days youv’e been here Hunter looked down at his hands counting his finger before holding up two and Daryl cursed under his breath the kid had been sitting here two days waiting for him   
“You hungry Hunter” Hunter looked at him eyes still wide he started shaking his head when his stomach grumbled and Daryl had to smirk  
“C’mon lets find you something” Daryl held out his hand waiting for the kid to hesitantly reach out and grab it allowing Daryl to pull him to his feet before following him into the house his hand still tucked into Daryl’s as they walked.

Daryl led the child into his house moving straight to the kitchen in the corner  
“Don’t know if I have anything for a kid to eat” Hunter stood watching him as he went through the cupboards finally finding some stale cereal in the back of one which he poured into a bowl and added water he didn’t have the luxury of milk, setting the bowl down on the table he ushered the kid over and helped him into the seat   
“now eat slowly don’t force yourself” Hunter looked at him and at the food before moving to grab the spoon offered to him slowly and dipping it into the cereal, Daryl watched as he started eating slow and the gradually got faster when he realized Daryl wasn’t going to take the food off of him.

Daryl watched Hunter yawn once he put the spoon down standing up he winced at the flinch that went through Hunter’s body but continued  
“Wanna take a nap kid” Hunter looked at him eyes wide before nodding Daryl moved to him gently holding his arms out and allowing hunter to slowly climb into his arms. 

Daryl moved towards his room Hunter in his arms entering he let hunter down allowing him to climb into his bed before sitting down on the edge watching him drift off, Daryl dozed off as he watched Hunter sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment or kudos if you enjoyed.  
> Also completely my own work so any mistakes of grammar or such are mine.
> 
> Looking for a beta reader(or whatever you call them) to help with this.

Daryl jerked awake to the sudden slamming off the door looking to his bed and not seeing hunter had him up and turning and at seeing him crowded in a corner tears in his eyes and hands covering ears the relief filled Daryl. 

Dread filled him as he heard the loud footsteps  
“Boy where the fuck are you, you worthless waste of space” Daryl flinched at his fathers voice but turned to the door anyway waiting. His dad burst in moments later and Daryl could smell the alcohol on him Daryl knew the moment his father saw Hunter in the corner  
“Where the fuck did that kid come from boy” Daryl stayed quiet   
“He’s yours isn’t he, while I was off doin hard work you were whoring yourself out around town and now you gotta brat” Daryl swallowed standing his ground  
“Look at you your a disgrace to the Dixon name boy, bringing home another mouth to feed like a little slut, thats all you are aint you boy a slut who opens his legs for any one” Daryl clenched his fists  
“Shut up” his dad looked furious  
“What did you say” Daryl growled  
“I said Shut up” his dad looked furious  
“Why you little fucking slut” His dad lunged at him and Daryl moved forward to meet him trying to keep Hunter far enough away from being affected as he was tackled to the ground his father on him.  
“You don’t fucking tell me what to do boy” Daryl snarled feeling helpless at being pinned down until he got a leg free and managed to get a kick in his fathers family jewels his dad groaned as Daryl got the upper hand managing to crawl out from under as his dad grabbed for him and he flinched as the fabric of his shirt ripped and his back was exposed, turning his back to hunter as he watched his dad rise, he could feel Hunter’s eyes on his back as his dad lunged again Daryl barely managing to doge as a punch came out of nowhere hitting his ribs making him gasp for breath as he stepped back dodging another punch that came at his head, another came fast and made contact as Daryl went down kicking and punching as his dad laid into him, every tie a fist or foot made contact Daryl groaned he caught sight of Hunter occasionally and all he saw was those eyes wide and tears streaming until his dad finally got bored giving him a final kick and walking off.

Daryl laid on the floor flinching when small hands pressed against his own  
“Daddy” opening his eyes he saw Hunter sitting on his knee’s eyes red from crying  
“What we gonna do daddy” Daryl blinked before sitting up  
“Where gonna leave buddy, we gotta get out of here” Hunter nodded as he watched Daryl heave himself up, Hunter followed standing and re-gripped Daryl’s hand as Daryl lead them out picking up Hunter’s back back on the way out and then his crossbow they moved towards the woods into the tree’s.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment or kudos if you enjoyed.  
> Also completely my own work so any mistakes of grammar or such are mine.
> 
> Looking for a beta reader(or whatever you call them) to help with this.

Few weeks Later  
 Daryl had managed to find a job that would pay cash as long as no customers saw him and he was quiet, Daryl had agreed but only if he had been aloud to bring Hunter with him, the man had agreed as long as he stayed out of trouble and to himself. Once he started a job and starting to earn Daryl started looking for a place to live knowing he couldn’t afford anything expensive he looked for a one room or small apartment that he and Hunter could live in for cheap. It took a couple of weeks for him to earn enough to pay the first lot of rent for a month on a place, before that they had stayed in the wood’s sleeping in the tree’s. The flat was small two roomed the bathroom was one room and there was a kitchen and bed in the other room but it would do for know.

Merle had been sitting in his cell minding his own business when he had been called out for a visitor, in his mind he had been hoping it would be Daryl he missed his little brother and he hadn’t called in a long while nor had he visited in any longer, moving to the visitor room a smug look on his face until he saw his dad sitting at the table in which the blood drained form him face looking around and when he didn’t see Daryl his eyes narrowed  
“What the hell are ya doin here” His dad just smirked  
“Just here to tell ya your worthless slut of a brother got a chick pregnant and ran off with the kid” Merle growled eye’s narrowing   
“When” His dad shrugged  
“Few weeks” Merle snarled as his dad got up walking away as Merle was dragged back to his cell by the guards. 

Hunter slowly came out of his shell talking more, not flinching unless it was a loud unexpected noise or a sudden movement and asking for what he wanted. When Daryl told Hunter he had found a place for them to live he had glowed in excitement he couldn’t wait in only a few weeks Hunter had made so much progress, he had gained wait from eating regularly and had more energy from getting enough sleep, Hunter had also become more clingy after seeing his back and him being beaten up he tended to hold on for longer.

The day they moved in Hunter with his bag and Daryl with his crossbow was exciting, Daryl had never had his own space not including the woods, hunter had looked around in awe at the run down flat   
“We sharing the bed daddy” Daryl had smiled  
“Yeah buddy we are” Hunter had smiled up at him the smile so bright Daryl had to drop to his knee’s and wrap him in a hug   
“Kid, Hunter this place its ours I know it isn’t much but we’ll fill it eventually” Hunter had looked at him smile stretching across his face as he buried his face into Daryl’s neck  
“Its ours daddy” Hunter murmured Hunter spent the next 30 minutes examining everything before exclaiming that they needed to go shopping for food.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment or kudos if you enjoyed.  
> Also completely my own work so any mistakes of grammar or such are mine.
> 
> Looking for a beta reader(or whatever you call them) to help with this.

Daryl had gotten into the habit of giving more food to Hunter because he was still a growing boy and he needed the food, at first Hunter hadn’t noticed how Daryl would heat something up for himself and proceed to place the food in front of Hunter instead of eating it himself.

Hunter did start to notice the weight loss though his daddy was getting skinnier, he had lost some roundness of his face and he became smaller coming to a conclusion Hunter decided he needed to start watching when his daddy would eat because his dadd y had to eat until his daddy barely ate and Hunter realized he was giving most of his food to him.  
“daddy you need to eat” he cried when Daryl next tried to give him some food, Daryl looked confused  
“Wha”  “daddy your still growing like me and you lost weight, you need to eat to grow daddy” Daryl smiled   
“Ok but only if you eat with me” Hunter smiled and nodded as they ate together.

It had been a year Hunter was 4 and Daryl was 20 Daryl had finally enrolled him into a school, Daryl knew Hunter was panicking, he didn’t like being away from Daryl for more than an hour and got nervous when he did. It had taken a lot of persuasion and begging on Daryl’s part to convince Hunter that he would be alright at school and that he would be there to pick him up every day. 

His first day had been nerve wracking both Hunter and him had been full of nerves, to make matters worse Hunter had started crying when Daryl had dropped him off, begging to go with him and not letting the teacher near him he had flinched away from the teacher who was really trying to be helpful, Daryl had sat down and reassure him that he would be back and it was only for a couple of hours Daryl felt his heart break as he looked back from the doorway only to see Hunter watching him tears in his eyes.

Hunter seemed to start enjoying it after a couple of days he stopped crying when Daryl dropped him off and he was always smiling when Daryl picked him up, Hunter would talk about all the kids who spoke to him daryl knowing Hunter was a shy kid and had a hard time making friends was enjoying having people his own age with to play with even though they had to talk to him first. 

It wasn’t until a couple weeks later Daryl had been late to pick Hunter up a job had run late, he had arrived to a sobbing Hunter his knee’s covered in bandaids, Daryl had rushed over dropping to his knee’s in front of him pulling him into his arms Hunter’s sobs calmed a little at Daryl’s presence.  
“Daddy”  
“Hey kid” Hunter had looked up eyes filled with pain  
“They hurt daddy” Daryl frowned  
“What happened” Hunter looked down  
“I tripped” Daryl nodded   
“Well lets get you home”

Over the next week Hunter slowly withdrew, at first Daryl didn’t realize but then he stopped hugging him randomly, there would be no sitting together reading Daryl had stayed up watching Hunter sleep, watching him turn and move through his dreams, Hunter had been spending more time practicing reading, drawing or coloring in. Daryl finally having enough sat Hunter down  
“Hunter is some thing wrong” hunter had looked up sharply before shaking his head  
“No daddy” Daryl had frowned  
“Hunter you can tell me is some one bothering you at school” Daryl watched as Hunter hesitated before shaking his head  
“Hunter we can deal with this, there’s no reason for you to hide anything” Hunter nodded before moving to climb into Daryl’s lap  
“Daddy there’s this kid at school, he doesn’t like me, he likes to push me over and call me names” Daryl frowned  
“He’s been hurting you” Hunter hesitated but nodded pulling up his sleeves where there were finger like bruises Daryl stared at them  
“Why didn’t you tell me Hunter” Hunter shrugged  
“Didn’t want you to be mad”  
“Why would I be mad” Hunter shrugged  
“Don’t know” “Hunter I will never be mad at you for something you didn’t do” Hunter nodded  
“Okay daddy”

Not long after that Daryl decided that he needed to teach Hunter a couple of maneuvers to help get away from this kid. Daryl took hunter out to a clearing he knew in the woods, sitting hunter down he started off by describing them, they were simple things that Hunter would be bale to get away with due to his age there were three that would work for know dodging was an easy but unreliable tactic, the next was hitting in sensitive area’s like the groin and stomach places that would make him hurt and have to stop and give Hunter enough time to get away and the last was biting which Daryl put as a last resort because biting was the one that could get you caught Daryl warned Hunter about this and was pleased when Hunter nodded a serious look on his face.

Hunter had always admired his daddy’s cross bow, Daddy had told him early on he wasn’t aloud to touch the crossbow with out him there, it was dangerous. But what daddy didn’t know didn’t need to hurt him so sometimes he would just touch it it was to heavy for him to hold but he would just admire it, until it fell his daddy had been washing up when it had fallen the loud bang alerting him of what had happened and Hunter eyes wide quickly moved back over to where he had been drawing earlier as his daddy walked out eyes zeroing out on his crossbow on the floor before looking at Hunter.  
“Hunter” he looked up and daddy was staring at him and he looked mad and the tears started gathering  
“M’sorry daddy I didn’t meat to I was just looking and it fell but its so cool and I know you told me not to touch it but I did and I really want to learn and Im sorry daddy”  
“Hunter look at me” He looked up at his daddy who wasn’t looking mad any more but relieved  
“I’m glad you told me the truth Hunter, but I set rules for a reason imagine if you got trapped under it your not big enough to lift it by yourself” Hunter nodded  
“I understand” Daryl nodded  
“good”

It had been a week since then and Hunter had only admired Daryl’s crossbow from afar, remembering his daddy’s words. Until one day his daddy picked him up from school and they went a different way  
“Daddy this isn’t the way home” Daryl laughed  
“I got a present for ya kid”  
“What is it Daddy”   
“Its a surprise now wait til we get there” Hunter nodded sitting like he was told but on the inside he was jumping with excitement his daddy had got him a present when they finally arrived Hunter was almost shaking with excitement   
“C’mon kid” daddy murmured as he grabbed Hunter’s hand and lead him in, when they finally entered Hunter stopped in surprise the walls were covered in bows and crossbows and arrows or bolts as he was meant to call them looking up he found his daddy smiling at him  
“Surprise kid got ya lesson to learn the bow”   
“Really daddy” Daryl smiled nodding  
“Yep kid you start next week” hunter nodded before scrambling into his daddy’s arms face pressed into his neck  
“I love you daddy” Daryl smiled into Hunter’s hair  
“I love you to kid”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment or kudos if you enjoyed.  
> Also completely my own work so any mistakes of grammar or such are mine.
> 
> Looking for a beta reader(or whatever you call them) to help with this.

Daryl loved hunting, he had been doing it for years since he could walk Merle would take him and show him things like how to survive what berries were safe to eat and what wasn’t how to use a gun, how to walk so quietly you didn’t make a noise Daryl remembered thinking Merle was walking on air he was so quiet, Merle also taught him how to scale tree’s cause he was small enough to hide among the branches Daryl remembered being able to take a gun apart and put it back together when he was just older than Hunter. Daryl also remembered at that age running from his dad hiding from his anger when Merle went away to juvie how he had hidden away for days surviving on berries until it was safe to go home again, he remembered having to hunt to survive, to eat at night when his father wouldn’t give him or buy food. Daryl didn’t just enjoy hunting he loved the woods the nature surrounding him as he became lost in the one place he truly felt at home 

Daryl hoped Hunter would enjoy the woods as much as he had, he hoped he would learn to love hunting and surviving as well Daryl was gonna give him a chance Hunter would never have to hide from someone in the woods if he didn’t want to or use a gun if he didn’t want to Daryl was not gonna force Hunter into that.

That weekend Daryl took Hunter out into the woods instructing him on how to walk, every know and then stopping and showing him tracks and letting him guess what tracks they where and letting Hunter guess at what animals they belonged to. As they walked Daryl would point out edible berries allowing Hunter to try them before showing him the more poisonous berries. Taking a break allowing Hunter to rest Daryl pointed out tree’s that would be easy to climb and sit in because of the wide branches Hunter was looking mesmerized by the time they created a fire and eaten not believing his daddy could do so much cool stuff  
“Your so awesome daddy” Daryl had just chuckled  
“Just doin what i can to survive kid”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment or kudos if you enjoyed.  
> Also completely my own work so any mistakes of grammar or such are mine.
> 
> Looking for a beta reader(or whatever you call them) to help with this.

The moment the doors opened Merle took a deep breath freedom at fucking last he thought as he walked out the door to where his motorcycle was waiting for him.   
“First stop to the shit hole I called home then i'm gonna find you baby brother” he murmured before he drove off.

Merle pulled up to the shack he had called home years ago, moving to the front door he almost expected Daryl to come running out but reality hit him first his baby brother was long gone. Moving through the front door the first thing he saw was his dad passed out beer can in hand snoring Merle shook his head before moving to his old room he stopped at Daryl’s pushing the door open standing in the doorway the room was exactly it was when he left, walls plank a old mattress in the corner and a pile of clothes in the other, Merle sighed before moving on to his quickly shoving his possessions into a bag before moving back to his dad.  
“Wake up you fucker” he muttered giving him a kick in the side that had the old man cursing up a storm  
“What the fuck”  
“Where the fuck is Daryl” The man just smirked up at him  
“How the fuck should I know he’s long gone”  
“What the fuck did you do to chase him away” The man smirked  
“The little slut bought a child home, another useless mouth to feed” Merle stepped forward eyes blazing  
“what the fuck did you do old man”  
“Taught the little fuck a lesson” he said whilst smiling Merle could fell the anger burning through him as he lunged at his dad  
“He was meant to stay here so I could take him when I got back and you fucking chased him off you stupid fucker” Merle straddled his dad Punches flying he was bigger than his dad now, had more muscle and more strength as he beat into his father fists hitting flesh he stopped once there was blood dripping from his knuckles, he got up spitting on his father who wasn’t moving he grabbed his bag heading for the door.

With Hunter getting older that meant he was getting bigger and eating more, Daryl had finally decided to pick up a second job so he could comfortably support them he worked as a mechanic during the day and worked in a bar at night serving people and mixing drinks, the pay was good and so were the hours is boss was a bit of a night mare and the customers tended to flirt with him but he just ignored them and focused on working he needed to earn money and get home so he could spend time with Hunter.

Merle had been searching for months his hope dwindling slowly as he his searches continued coming up empty handed, he was looking everywhere and he soon found himself just watching faces hoping maybe they would pass each other on the street like strangers, the hope finally disappeared as walked down the street needing a drink to take the edge of disappointment off he just wanted his brother back was that to much to ask finally finding a bar he stepped in the smoky haze filled his vision as he made his way to the bench situating himself on a stool before throwing his hand out to get the bar tender’s attention turning to face away from him he watched the doors as people entered and left   
“What are ya gona have” Merle stopped that voice he knew that voice he turned in disbelief he came face to face with Daryl who looked as shocked as he did  
“Merle?” he questioned before he could talk again Merle had grabbed Daryl and dragged him over the bar hugging him   
“I’ve been lookin for ya baby brother” Daryl stayed still in his arms  
“Months i’ve been lookin never findin ya” finally releasing Daryl only to clasp his shoulders looking him over the moment was broken by a customer calling for a refill as Daryl climbed back over the bench he moved to the customer glancing over his shoulder at Merle and saw him watching   
“Hey there gorgeous can I get a refill” Daryl ignored the comment as he moved to pour the drink not expecting a hand to grasp his wrist  
“You wanna get out of here later” Daryl shocked stared at the guy before shaking his head  
“No thank you” the man stared at him shocked before smirking  
“C’mon baby you know you’d enjoy it” Daryl sent a quick glance to his brother and found him glaring at the man who still had a firm grasp on his wrist turning back to the customer  
“I said no thank you” the guy’s eyes narrowed  
“We both know you’d open your legs for any one with a pretty face like that” Daryl having enough pulled his wrist out of the mans grip about to call for security when Merle was there gripping the man by the back of his shirt  
“You fucking say any thing like that to my brother again you little shit you won’t have a cock to speak of and you won’t be getting any thing” Merle then moved to the door throwing the guy out before moving back to stand in front of Daryl  
“you okay little brother”Daryl nodded a little relived  
“Thanks Merle” Merle eyes narrowed  
“Does that happen a lot” Daryl shrugged   
“Some times” Merle shook his head   
“Not any more” he snarled   
“Where’s the managers office” Speechless Daryl pointed towards the door at the back and watched as Merle stormed towards it the door slamming after him. Daryl went back to work looking up every so often 15 minutes had passed when Merle walked out again  
“Guess who is now part of the security detail” and before Daryl could answer he pointed at himself  
“Good ole Merle is”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment or kudos if you enjoyed.  
> Also completely my own work so any mistakes of grammar or such are mine.
> 
> Looking for a beta reader(or whatever you call them) to help with this.

Daryl decided that there was no reason for Merle to meet Hunter yet he wanted to make sure Merle wasn’t back to cause trouble and was gonna stay after seeing him again, he wanted to trust him but there was only so many times some one could leave you before they had to earn that trust so Daryl watched and waited as Merle embraced this job as part of security never touching alcohol or any illegal substances and slowly Daryl’s trust was restored as weeks passed and Merle stayed never straying and always in his spare time talking to Daryl continuously as they caught up.

Hunter realised something was wrong with his dad when he came back later than normal for the 4th night in a row, he was also leaving earlier to and this made Hunter nervous what was his daddy doing while he was out, he knew his daddy had to work another job but he was always gone what if his daddy was going to leave him. These thoughts stuck in Hunter’s head until one night he decided to follow his daddy staying in sight at all times he followed his daddy to a bar where he worked. Hunter stopped looking through the window from the outside he saw his daddy talking to some one as he walked in smiling lightly a smile that was normally only directed to him then the man touched his shoulder as well and even if his daddy barely jumped he didn’t pull away. His daddy liked this man which was weird cause at school he never talked to any one but his teacher who he had to talk to he never talked to the other parents and he always glared and he would always smile at Hunter scooping him up and hugging him so who was this guy making his daddy smile.

Hunter slowly moved away from the window as he thought about it his daddy would be mad if he went in but as he looked back the way he came he would never get home by himself, nodding slowly as he pushed at the door it opened enough so Hunter could slip inside only to walk into a leg  
“Hey kid what ya doin in here” hunter looked up and seeing the man his dad had been talking to frowned a little  
“M’lookin for ma dad” The man nodded looking around   
“M’sure we could find him whats ya name kid”   
“Hunter” nodding  
“M’names Merle kid” hunter watched as the man turned around before loudly saying  
“Hey any one here got a kid named hunter” every one stilled and no one moved until Daryl popped up from behind the bar eyes drawn straight to Merle traveling down he found hunter staring at him scared look on his face.  
“Any one” Merle called out again and got confused when people started shaking their heads looking at Daryl as he approached  
“Any idea who’s kid this is Darylena” Daryl didn’t say anything and Merle watched shocked as the kid launched at Daryl around the waist  “Daddy” Merle continued to stare as Daryl dropped to his knee’s in front of the child and started to talk to him lightly  
“What did I say Hunter”   
“I’m not meant to leave home alone” Daryl nodded  
“You know this means no bow for a week right” Hunter nodded  
“Yes daddy” sighing Daryl stood looking at merle before turning Hunter  
“Hunter this is my brother Merle, Merle this is my kid Hunter” Merle was still shocked  
“Daryl You actually have a kid” Daryl nodded   
“you remember that one time you brought home the chick for me” Merle nodded  
“Yeah well she got pregnant dropped the kid off on my door step when he was three I left the same day and well now where here aren't we kid” Hunter looked up at Daryl nodding.

Merle’s brain was in overdrive Daryl had a kid his baby brother had a kid, that whore of a woman had gotten pregnant  
“How the hell do you even know he’s yours”Daryl’s head snapped up at the  
“Shut it Merle” looking down at Hunter who was looking at him eyes wide  
“At least get a blood test or some shit done to make sure” Merle snapped  
“Daddy am I not yours” Daryl scooped Hunter up  
“of course buddy, were just gonna make sure okay” Hunter nodded eyes still teary  
“Love you daddy”

The test was quick and mostly painless now all that was left was the waiting for the test results. The nurse had said a couple of days, those days had been spent with Daryl ignoring Merle and trying to cheer up Hunter, Hunter was in a mist of worry what if his daddy wasn’t really his daddy and some one else was his daddy what would he do then would his daddy chuck him out cause he wasn’t his, Daryl had spent any time not working trying to console Hunter telling him even if he wasn’t his he would still be his kid and he would still be his daddy.   
The clinic place had called saying the test results had been received and Daryl, Hunter and Merle all showed up to get the results Hunter gripping onto Daryl like a life line. They all waited nervously in the waiting room waiting to be called on and when the nurse did Daryl jumped up Hunter clinging to his front as Daryl carried him into the room. The lady from last time entered a few minutes after a file and papers in her hand smiling at them   
“daryl?”she questioned Daryl nodded the woman smiled at him  
“Daryl the results came back, you and Hunter is your biological son” Daryl released the breath he couldn’t remember holding and hugged Hunter tight  
“Told ya didn’t I your always gonna be my kid” Hunter had burrowed his head into Daryl’s shoulder, Daryl could feel the tears and the smile he jumped slightly at the touch on his shoulder looking over he saw Merle grinning at him  
“Now we know brother now we know”

Merle’s head was spinning his little brother actually had a kid a real life innocent human being that was depending on him. He could right his past wrongs with this kid, he was being given another chance to right the wrongs he had been given and dealt to Daryl by never being around, he could be here for Daryl and for the kid.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment or kudos if you enjoyed.  
> Also completely my own work so any mistakes of grammar or such are mine.
> 
> Looking for a beta reader(or whatever you call them) to help with this.

The spoiling started soon after that Merle bought stuff for hunter practical stuff that he would use his first Swag, a swiss army knife useful objects that could help in a practical situation, Merle didn’t want Hunter being lost with out anything to hep like Daryl had when he was younger. The spoiling continued random toys that Merle couldn’t get Daryl when he was younger showed up he started pitching in for the rent lessening the strain on Daryl he was being the big brother Daryl had always wanted but never got.  
“Merle you gotta stop spoilin the kid” Merle huffed   
“Whys that little brother” Daryl sighed hand pressed to one temple  
“Im tryin to raise him with out to much spoilin he’s not gotta live like us but we can’t give him everything, soon enough he’ll start getting an allowance and he’ll have to learn to save” Merle huffed nodding  
“Suppose your right i’m still gonna buy him stuff just nothing over the top” Daryl nodded   
“Okay get more practical stuff if ya do, he don’t need nothin thats gonna break the day we get it” 

Of course having a kid could have its problems not that Daryl complained he never complained he loved Hunter and would not give him up for anything but the one objection he had was the fact that people were drawn to him now that he took Hunter with him both males and females would come onto him and it would take 5 minutes at least before he could get away from then and Hunter hated the people that approached him they always treated him like a child and younger that he was, Merle hadn’t been present for any of these encounters for which Daryl was thankful, Merle was a protective son of a bitch and not only to Hunter but him as well, of course his luck didn’t hold and the one day a pushy bastard appeared and wasn’t leaving him alone.

Merle had shown up to see a visibly upset Hunter and Daryl trying to calm the child while being cornered by a man bigger than him, Hunter had been trying to get the man away but the man hadn’t been deterred hunter was crying tugging on Daryl’s hand repeating one line “Thats my daddy leave my daddy alone” Daryl looked truly distressed and Merle knew Daryl could take this guy in a fight, Merle had seen him take some one bigger than that and come out on top but he also knew Daryl didn’t want Hunter seeing the violence, Merle had practically ran over and Hunter had seen him coming striding across to where they were, the man was preoccupied with Daryl and so distracted he didn’t see Daryl look over his shoulder and make eye contact with Merle who was fuming.   
Merle finally reached them slowing down he walked up behind the guy placing a hand on his shoulder  
“What do you think your doing with my little brother” The man turned and Merle saw the cocky smile most likely thinking that he was gonna be smaller, Merle watched the blood drain from the guys face as he took in Merle taller and bigger than him, eyes steely with rage, Merle holding in his rage clamped his hand down tighter on the mans shoulder  
“I think you need to leave” The man nodded not even looking at Daryl before he left Merle watched him before turning back and grinning at the sight of Hunter wrapped in Daryl’s arms as Daryl looked at him before mouthing thank you to him Merle nodded he’d do anything for his baby brother.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment or kudos if you enjoyed.  
> Also completely my own work so any mistakes of grammar or such are mine.
> 
> Looking for a beta reader(or whatever you call them) to help with this.

Hunter was 9 When Merle sat him down, his dad was still working and Merle had picked him up from school.   
“Buddy is any one giving you trouble at school” Hunter had looked confused but shook his head he was still the shy boy he had been when he was younger who had trouble making friends  
“you need to know if someone messes with you, you can go after them and rip em a knew one” Hunter nodded hesitantly   
“Is that like how you protected Daddy” Merle stopped at that but nodded  
“Yeah buddy, people think your daddy is weaker cause of how he looks but trust me that day your dad could have taken that guy and come out on top he didn’t want to expose you to the violence” Hunter nodded  
“So if I become big and strong like you I can protect daddy from people like that like you did” Merle chuckled  
“Sure bud you gotta get there first and be able to protect yourself then you will be able to protect your dad but trust me your dad can protect himself” Merle knew alright Daryl could be downright deadly when he wanted especially with the cross bow and his knife skills he could walk like a ghost he was quieter than Merle ever was and he was a better tracker as well and most likely a better shot than him.

Hunter was 11 when Daryl allowed him to go see a friend in Atlanta, seeing as they lived in a smaller town Hunter didn’t get much excitement and had rarely been to Atlanta so when a friend had invited him up to stay with him he had begged his father to allow him to visit and both Daryl and Merle had agreed on one condition that he take his hunting knife with him, Hunter had agreed and had emotionally torn himself away from his father he still hated being to far away from his father always used to being close to him the fact he was going all the way to Atlanta was daunting and he wold miss both his dad and uncle Merle.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment or kudos if you enjoyed.  
> Also completely my own work so any mistakes of grammar or such are mine.
> 
> Looking for a beta reader(or whatever you call them) to help with this.

The world ended while hunter was in Atlanta he watched as his friends mum ate his dad and then her son his friend and he barely was able to get of there, his dads survival tips were running through his head as he stayed to the dark back streets already lost he moved through them watching out for the cannibal corpses, he needed to find some where to hole up so he could leave Atlanta when the city had calmed down so he could find his dad.

Once he found a spot to hide out an apartment with some supplies he finally aloud the exhaustion to pull him under as he let the tears fall he just wanted his dad he wished he had never left and he was with his dad and Merle, he would be safe with them he had no idea how to get back to them and he had no idea how long he would be stuck here in this damn city.

Daryl had been out with Merle hunting when they had first come across a decaying human Daryl had first called out the figure had lifted its head and Daryl saw dead eyes and saw how it lurched at him arms stretched out reaching for him. Merle had reacted fast enough aiming and shooting the dead walking person through the head and they both watched as it fell to the ground. 

Everything else had been a blur since then they had made their way back to Daryl’s apartment as Merle moved around grabbing supplies Daryl slowly fell apart body trembling as his legs finally gave out Hunter was in Atlanta city by himself while the world was in chaos, he couldn’t protect the most important person to him, he didn’t even know where he could be Daryl felt the tears before he registered he was crying he brushed at his face with his hands and looking at the wetness he registered that he was shaking and it wasn’t just his hands his whole body was shaking as he began to sob.

Daryl and Merle spent weeks on the road after reaching Atlanta and seeing the bombs hit Merle watched as Daryl completely broke and Merle had taken the truck to the back roads as they travelled for days not finding any other survivors but finding few of those dead bastards until they finally found a quarry where a couple of people had already set up camp, a bigger man had approached them when they arrived Shane he introduced himself as. Daryl stayed quiet as Merle talked with Shane mainly talking about their hunting skills and how they could bring in food for the camp to eat which had won Shane over in the end but they both could see the mistrust in his eyes. Daryl barely spoke as they set up camp and even after that he sat to the side listening to Merle ramble as he fiddled with his crossbow his gaze occasionally drifting to the case that held Hunters bow and at feeling his eyes water he looked away. 

Once Merle ran out of things to talk about Daryl stood looking at Merle before looking at the woods  
“I’ll be back tomorrow” Merle nodded and watched as Daryl disappeared into the woods like he was never here. 

In Atlanta Hunter had left his safe place and had started to wander Atlanta staying clear of any big herds of walkers he drifted building from building looking for supplies fear held high in his heart as he wished for his father, every night he would try not to cry wishing for him and he would always fail. Until one day he ran into a man on a horse with a really stupid hat, making to much noise which ended up attracting walkers, the man was to nice for his own good asking Hunter where his parents where and then offering for him to stay with Rick as the man had introduced himself, Hunter had agreed because a stranger was better than no one.

Daryl had come back briefly bringing a dozen squirrels or so with him, he stayed the night listening to Shane discuss going out on a run into Atlanta, Merle could see the defeat in Daryl’s face as Atlanta was mentioned and watched as he curled into himself handing his unfinished bowl to Merle before heading back to their tent, Merle followed Daryl with his eyes taking in the intense weight loss that had occurred Daryl wasn’t eating to fuel his body so all the exercise was using any stored up energy to fuel his body in stead. His attention was brought back to the people around him when Shane called his name   
“Yo Merle you wanna go on a run tomorrow” Merle sighed he didn’t to leave Daryl alone but he would be gone again tomorrow so why not  
“Yeah sure whatever, gonna hit the sack” and ignoring the looks he stood dropping the two bowls in the wash bin rinsing them he left them on the portable bench to dry before moving over to his tent where Daryl is already asleep.

Merle woke up the next morning Daryl was already moving around dressed with his hunting knife in its sheath on his hip  
“You going hunting” Daryl nodded  
“Im going on a run” Daryl looked over nodding again  
“Be careful” he murmured Merle tried to chuckle the sound coming out dry  
“I should be saying that to you, don’t push yourself” Daryl nodded not even quirking a smile before moving out of the tent scooping up his crossbow as Merle climbed out after him  
“See ya tomorrow lil brother” Daryl raised a hand as he walked off back into the woods disappearing once again. Merle continued to watch the tree’s until a small meek voiced call out his name he turned to see the Women who got beaten around by her husband Carol with her kid clinging to her skirts standing there  
“Yeah” he watched as her eyes slid to the woods then back to him  
“You sure Daryl’s okay out there alone” Merle chuckled  
“Lady trust me that boy knows these woods better than I do he’s been exploring them for years i’d almost go as far to say he’s part of the woods he’s fine” the lady Carol still looked unconvinced but stepped back  
“ok if you say so” and moved back to the camp site the little girl watching him while trailing behind.

Soon after that he and the others were ready to go on the run into Atlanta and Merle climbed into the vehicle they were taking ignoring the others he spent the trip looking out the window thinking about both Hunter and Daryl.  
Hours later they were locked inside a convenience store blocked by walkers and this only added fuel to the fire Merle was carrying inside him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment or kudos if you enjoyed.  
> Also completely my own work so any mistakes of grammar or such are mine.
> 
> Looking for a beta reader(or whatever you call them) to help with this.

Around the same time Rick and Hunter found themselves locked inside a tank also surrounded by walkers Hunter as terrified as he glared at the man had lead them into this predicament it was because of all the stupid noise that man had been making even Hunter knew noise attracted them, Rick had dispatched the walker inside the tank and Hunter had moved to the far end away from Rick while Rick watched him sadness etched into his face until a voice echoed through the radio  
“Hey you the idiot in the tank with the kid” Hunter had almost scrambled forward as Rick picked up the walkie talkie  
“Can you hear me” Hunter had nodded at Rick   
“Yeah we can hear you”   
“Good if you go through the top and head to your right there will be an alley way, i’ll be there waiting for you”   
Hunter watched as Rick debated with himself before speaking  
“If your gonna sit here like an idiot i’m gonna go anyway with or without you” Rick snapped his head up Hunter was already going for the wheel to open the top part but before he could try Rick was there turning the wheel for him   
“Get ready to run kid” Hunter paused that sentence reminded him of his dad shaking his head he nodded as Rick started to open the door the moment it was open Hunter was up and climbing out Rick was out quickly after him moving to their right Hunter spotted the alley way unleashing his knife he jumped stabbing one through the eye socket as he moved he could hear Rick behind him as he quickly ran down the alley way knife still in hand until he ran into someone who had dropped down   
“Human guy from the Radio” he had yelped at seeing the blood covered knife in Hunter’s hand, Hunter could feel Rick behind him breathing deeply as they followed the guy Glenn he had introduced himself as up a wall of stairs, Hunter swallowed before following breathing deeply as he climbed feeling Rick behind him as they moved up quickly before finally getting inside the building.

Where they were met or Rick was met with a gun in the face  
“you stupid idiot where stuck here because of you where gonna die here because of you” Hunter watched as finally Glenn stepped forward  “Andrea theres a kid watching” The woman Andrea had turned spotting him and had put the gun down   
“It’s still his fault” she growled before putting away the gun   
“Okay everyone this is Rick and Hunter” Glenn started the introductions  
“Guys this is Andrea, Jacqui, Morales, T-dog” hunter nodded still not smiling. Then they heard gunshots Hunter lifted his head  
“Shit is that Merle” Hunter’s ears had perked up at that.

Merle was pissed off at the world he was stuck in a department building with people he didn’t like Hunter was who knows where and Daryl was out in the wilderness all by himself and Merle was the only would who would have any luck tracking him if he didn’t come home and now he was stuck on a roof he raised the gun and shot a walker through the head he did not give a shit any more, He kept aiming and shooting when the other members of the group came up and when they were telling him to stop his eyes were then drawn to the new guy all smart in his fucking pig uniform and his fucking hat until a tiny figure stepped out from behind him and Merle’s heart dropped and he lost his voice not being able to form the word he wanted to as he stared before he could finally form the name that had been in his head all day  
“Hunter” The boy moved closer before running at him and tacking him at his waist, Merle dropped down onto his knee’s as he hugged the boy to his chest.

The group where all giving each other looks   
“Merle that your kid” T-dog finally broached Merle looked up at them   
“Not mine Daryl’s” kid” the group al stopped Rick looked confused but the rest of them stared how the hell did some one as young as Daryl already have a kid and how was such a cute kid related to Merle of all people.  
“Fuck Hunter your dads gonna be so happy to see you” Hunter was clinging to Merle shoulders shaking as he sobbed   
“he’s been so broken he thinks your dead kid” Hunter sobbed even harder   
“I missed you Merle and I missed dad I wanna see him ”.

Getting out of the building ended up with Rick and Glenn covering themselves in walker guts and making their way over to the construction site wading through the infected streets camouflaged as walkers as the rest of them watched from atop the building ready to leave the moment Rick gave the signal. Hunter was next to Merle hand on his knife ready for anything that could happen between them on the roof and getting to the vehicle that would stop them from getting out.

Then they spotted the truck moving towards them they moved down the staircase past the glass doors being pressed against by walkers they made their way to the meeting point, the moment the banging against the door started 4 steady hits they were rolling up the door and clambering up into the truck Merle heaved Hunter in first before following after him. Hunter spent the ride to the camp in Merle’s lap dozing in and out of sleep fitfully as they travelled.

Morales sat in the front next to Rick   
“Where’d you find the kid” he questioned Rick glanced at him  
“He was wandering the back alley ways of Atlanta” Morales whistled   
“Tough kid obviously a Dixon” Rick nodded  
“Whats the brother Daryl like” Morales shrugged  
“He’s quiet good hunter and tracker young to” Rick glanced over again  
“How young”  
“We estimate between 25 to 28 years old young to have a kid” Rick nodded the rest of the journey was spent with Morales directing Rick to their campsite.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment or kudos if you enjoyed.  
> Also completely my own work so any mistakes of grammar or such are mine.
> 
> Looking for a beta reader(or whatever you call them) to help with this.

On arriving Merle watched as one of the kids Carl ran to the new sheriff man Rick or what ever and then Lori who had been fucking Shane moved forward grabbing at Rick Merle had take one look sneered and moved Hunter to stand further away Carol was the first to approach  
“Merle” he turned   
“Yeah”   
“Who’s the kid” Merle turned away   
“Daryl’s, is he back yet”   
“No” Merle nodded before kneeling in front of Hunter who was frantically looking around obviously trying to find at least a glimpse of his Daryl  
“Kid Hunter Your dad’s still out Hunting he should be back tomorrow” the look Hunter gave him was heartbreaking but he nodded tears gathering in his eyes as he blinked trying to hold them back   
“C’mon lets get some sleep need to be up for tomorrow plus you look like you need some sleep” Hunter nodded hand slipping into Merle’s as Merle lead him over to the tent.  
Merle woke up the next morning to Hunter sitting next to him fiddling with his bow  
“You sleep” Merle questioned Hunter shrugged  
“a little I wanna see my dad” Merle sighed   
“I know come on lets get up and get the day started” Hunter nodded scrambling to put his bow away before climbing out of the tent Merle behind him.

Hunter followed behind Merle following him around the campsite as they ate and as he completed general jobs around camp, the other kids where giving him strange looks as he sat with Merle sharpening his knife.

The sun soon hit the highest point Merle glanced over at Hunter who was fidgeting   
“Whats wrong Hunter” Hunter glanced at him  
“You said my dad would be back” Merle sighed  
“He will be back Hunter” Hunter dropped his head nodding, until they heard the screams Hunter had been straight behind Merle as they made their way to the screams close behind both Rick and Shane. When they got to the clearing there was a walker eating at a deer it’s head rose as the members of the group attacked it before finally beheading it and Hunter noticed the bolts in the deer.  
“There my dad’s bolts Merle” Merle turned  
“Your right kid” rustling in the tree’s brought their attention back as Merle and Hunter looked up only to see Daryl climb through the tree’s Daryl looked up the moment he heard everyone raise their weapons and move forward but his attention was first caught by Merle and then to the figure next to him  
“Hunter” he rasped before moving forward Daryl was a sight dirt and blood covering him and with the weight he had lost he looked horrible, Hunter ran at Daryl   
“Dad I missed you” Daryl held Hunter to his chest   
“Fuck I thought you were dead Hunter and I didn’t know what I was going to do with out you” Daryl stayed on his knee’s hugging Hunter to his chest one arm wrapped around his back the other nestled in his hair and Hunter clinged to Daryl his hands buried in his Shirt as he sobbed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments if you would like me to continue I am unsure at the moment.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment or kudos if you enjoyed.  
> Also completely my own work so any mistakes of grammar or such are mine.
> 
> Looking for a beta reader(or whatever you call them) to help with this.
> 
> I am so sorry for the wait

Merle stood a bit off smiling tearfully as he watched the exchange his baby brother would be happy again and they finally had Hunter back. Once Daryl straightened up Hunter still holding his shirt Merle ushered them back into camp and to their tent he didn’t need these people seeing the weaker side of the Dixon's.

The next hour or so passed in Hunter scolding Daryl for losing so much weight and Merle watching on chuckling, Hunter drifted off after that and Daryl moved closer to Merle  
“We need to leave” Merle stated Daryl nodded shooting Merle a knowing look  
“Agreed this place is dangerous we need to find a place secluded that we can defend easily, this camp is full of black spots theres no way we can keep Hunter safe here” Merle nodded  
“We gotta talk to Hunter then Shane and this Rick guy we’ll leave tomorrow or the next day” 

Daryl woke Hunter for Dinner they sat away from the group, the three of them they ate using their hands as they always did to eat spooning the meat and what ever else was in the food into their mouths ignoring the occasional stares from the rest of the group.  
“Hunter” Daryl murmured Hunter looked up from his meal   
“Yeah dad” “How do you feel about leaving and finding a place to hole up in just me, you and Merle” Hunter paused hand half way to his mouth as he looked from Daryl to Merle and then back to Daryl  
“You want to leave” Daryl nodded   
“Hunter this, this clearing is not safe we need some where we can protect ourselves” Hunter nodded understanding   
“I understand we can’t cover the entire area and theres always a chance they could get in at night time” Merle scoffed  
“These pathetic city folk have no idea how to survive out there, they've never hunted let alone walked through a woods these people will have trouble lasting with us let alone surviving without us, two of us were raised hunting and tracking and your learning they will just slow us down” Hunter smiled at Merle before nodding turning his head to Daryl  
“I’m okay with that, leaving that is” he murmured Daryl nodded  
“We’ll talk to Shane tomorrow and inform him” he spoke to Merle who nodded.

The night passed Daryl and Merle both taking a shift on watch while Hunter slept Daryl had awoken to whimpers coming from Hunters side of the tent Daryl had just moved closer stroking his hair as he calmed at Daryl's presence.

The sun rose and the Dixon's were the first up and out of their tent like normal the only other person awake was the person on watch. They sat around the now dead campfire in silence until Daryl looked up at the approaching footsteps to see the woman Carol fresh bruises marring her face just behind her was her kid Sophia who was looking at Hunter. Daryl lifted a hand in greeting as she moved closer before moving to his feet to get a closer look at her face, approaching her slowly he didn’t mind the flinch that jarred her body as he got closer before pressing at her face softly   
“Your worthless husband give you these” he murmured just loud enough for her to hear she shied away from his touch her arms wrapping around herself shaking her head “I fell” Daryl scoffed but knelt down to face Sophia before turning to Hunter beckoning hims forward  
“Sophia have you met my Son Hunter” he smiled a little at her shake of the head   
“Why don’t you to go play stay in this area” Daryl murmured they both nodded before Hunter stepped forward waving lightly and smiling shyly, Daryl watched them walk away talking before settling in a cleared spot.

Daryl stood stepping away from Carol and moving back to Merle who was speaking with Shane who had emerged while he was talking to Carol and Sophia  
“You tell him Merle” they both glanced at him Merle shook his head  
“Was just about to was waiting on your lazy ass Darelena” Daryl smirked while Shane frowned  
“Whats going on” Daryl sighed   
“Look we appreciate you letting us stay but were gonna move on now all three of us are back together” Shane nodded anger glinting in his eyes Daryl was not sure if it was aimed at them or at someone else   
“When will you leave”   
“Today maybe tomorrow” Shane nodded Daryl stepped forward  
“Man no bad blood between us right” Shane smirked  
“Nah you guys have been helpful theres no bad blood” Daryl nodded before calling to Hunter who moved to him   
“Lets pack up our shit” he murmured to both Hunter and Merle they both nodded in response. 

The morning went fairly quickly and the news of them leaving spread as fast nobody had stepped forward to speak to them yet and most of them were watching them with yearning as the brothers had been the only reason they had been eating any type of meat in their meals both Dixon brothers were good shots and a good defence to the camp helping protect them. 

The sun reached the highest peak as they said goodbye to the group collectively Hunter smiling sadly and waving at Sophia and Rick, Daryl stayed quiet looking at Carol out of the corner of his eye before moving to Rick and Shane while Merle was listening intently to Shane and Rick talk them both saying how in the future they might be able to help each other and to keep a look out for them. Before long they had all moved into the vehicle driving off bike strapped to the back with all their gear leaving the camp in a cloud of dust.


End file.
